Si Pengantar Pesanan
by esspadass
Summary: Tsukishima Kei awalnya hanya memberi dan menerima pesanan. Tetapi sore itu berbeda ketika ia mendapat seorang pengantar pesanan berambut oranye enerjik yang menyapanya, mengomentari apronnya dan memiliki pelafalan bahasa Inggris yang cukup buruk. Alernative Univerae. An Exchange Fict with Allihyun


**Disclaimer** : Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Semua chara di sini adalah milik Haru-sensei._

 _Untuk pertukaran fanfik bersama **Allihyun**. Maafkan kalo gak sesuai selera lo, sist! Wkwk Aku degdegan begete ni soalnya punya jantung /gak/ Sebisa mungkin mengurangi typo (s), kalo masih nemu, maapkan wgwg Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ah. Selamat sore!" Kei berjengit mendengar suara cempreng bernada oktaf yang menggemparkan paginya di halaman rumah. Ia membuka pagar, melihat motor sekuter berwarna oranye cerah sama seperti rambut lelaki muda bertopi dan seragam khas yang juga berwarna serupa. Si empu sepertinya baru selesai mengirim pesanan ke rumah sebelah dan berlari kecil menuju rumahnya. Kei berseloroh pelan tidak niat.

"Sore," Ia membungkuk dan mengambil koran dan beberapa surat dalam amplop di dalam kotak kayu. Surat dari ibunya, dan sebuah amplop coklat panjang dari sebuah universitas."

Kabar baik?" Kei tidak butuh menggerakan kepalanya untuk menengadah, menyadari fakta lelaki yang terlihat lebih muda yang mengajaknya bercengkrama ramah itu tidak lebih tinggi dari pundaknya. Ia tidak cukup yakin pertanyaan itu merujuk pada kabarnya atau pada kabar suratnya.

"Sepertinya,"

"Hahaha Baguslah! Aku turut senang mendengarnya! Ah. Paket makanan anda silakan. Kebetulan tetangga sebelah juga memesan, aku seperti minum sambil menyelam," Ia menyerahkan bento plastik berwarna coklat dengan tangan kecilnya. Kei membalas singkat dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Pria kecil di depannya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalo begitu, aku permisi dulu! Masih banyak pesanan yang harus kuantar. Silakan dinikmati! Jangan lupa tekan bintang lima ya!"

Ia berlari menuju sekuter dengan sebuah kotak alumunium dibagian belakang, terlihat berat dan besar melebihi badannya sendiri, menyalakan mesin kemudian pergi dan memberi Kei klakson nyaring senyaring suaranya.

Kei berdiri dan mendengar anjing menyalak di sebuah ujung jalan kemudian berhenti seiring suara deru motor menjauh dan hilang ditelan jarak.

Seorang pengantar yang cukup enerjik dan berisik. Ia tutup pintu kayunya dengan pelan dan rapat.

Minum sambil menyelam?

* * *

"Sore! Oh. Sedang memasak? Wah apronnya lucu, seperti punya adikku di rumah,"

Kei berdiri mematung, lengkap dengan apron bergambar kartun dinosaurus yang di beberapa bagian terdapat cepretan saus dari ikan kalengan. Kali ini ia tidak membalas. Sepertinya, tetangga Kei di seberang senang sekali memesan makanan cepat saji. Atau mungkin ia memang selalu begitu, Kei tidak banyak tahu. Pria kecil itu berdiri santai, kedua tangannya memegang sisi pagar, memamerkan senyum lebar seperti tanpa beban.

Ia sedikit kesal dan malu telah disamakan dengan adik si pengantar pesanan yang bahkan baru bertemu dua kali. Kei memetik tomat ceri di sudut halaman rumah dengan cepat agar bisa segera masuk, memotongnya kecil lalu ia beri sedikit gula pasir.

"Oh! Maaf kalau aku sudah lancang!"

Ya memang harusnya ia meminta maaf. Baru bertemu dua kali dan sok-sok dekat, mengomentari orang lain. Tipikal manusia yang Kei hindari. Untungnya ia peka. Si pengantar pesanan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi," Kei menundukan kepala dalam kemiringan dua senti, membalikkan badan, meninggalkan si pria kecil berambut oranye nyentrik.

"S-selamat bekerja! Maaf sekali lagi!" teriaknya beradu dengan kaca dan menggema di perumahan. Kei merapikan sandalnya, bergegas menghampiri kompor berapi kecil, menyelesaikan aktivitas masaknya yang terganggu, berharap tidak bertemu dengan pengantar pesanan yang sama.

Hidupnya berjalan biasa saja. Tsukishima Kei lulusan teknik informatika tiga tahun lalu, pernah bekerja di perusahaan besar selama setahun atas bantuan sang kakak, kemudian memutuskan menjadi pekerja lepas karena masalah kenyamanan. Ia menggunakan sebagian tabungannya untuk membeli rumah kecil di sudut kota. Ibunya tidak keberatan, ibu terbaik di dunia, pikir Kei. Begitu juga dengan Akiteru yang alih-alih kecewa dengan keputusan adiknya yang tidak tahu diuntung, ia berusaha keras memberinya pengarahan hidup mandiri dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu pindahannya tetapi Kei menolak halus. Ia agak malu dan sadar kalau dirinya telah menjadi adik yang menyebalkan. Sempat terseok beberapa bulan karena tidak mendapat pekerjaan dan Keiji datang bagai pahlawan di sebuah forum di internet, membuat penawaran dengan gaji yang lumayan.

Kei memandang satu mangkuk kecil berisi ikan sarden yang baru ia tiriskan dari wajan, mencicipinya dan sedikit berjengit, tidak mengecap asin. Dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri tidak lantas kemampuan memasaknya berubah seperti seorang profesional ala Chef Gordon di tivi. Tentu saja tidak akan. Ia mengambil nasi, mencelupkan telur gulung ke dalam kuah sarden dan makan dengan khidmat ditemani suara komputer yang jarang berhenti menyala.

Ia tidak sering bepergian keluar rumah. Kontak di ponselnya hanya berisi tiga; ibunya, Akiteru, dan Keiji. Nomor-nomor kliennya akan ia hapus setelah pekerjaan selesai dan uang masuk ke dalam rekening. Keiji adalah pengecualian. Sebuah penghormatan ia pikir, atau mungkin karena ia adalah orang yang Kei percaya diantara puluhan manusia selain keluarganya yang ia temui di dunia. Kei bukan _hikkikomori_ seperti apa yang Koutarou bilang, atasan besar Keiji yang sering mampir ke rumahnya, mengekor seperti anak anjing-Kei biasanya tidak senang orang asing masuk ke dalam wilayah teritorinya tetapi Koutarou tidak bisa dihentikan dan ia senang memberinya pekerjaan, dan uang. Itulah asal usul pengecualian-yang sebenarnya terpaksa-ia tetapkan.

Selain bertemu dengan kliennya, ia masih senang keluar rumah, mengunjungi ibunya di akhir pekan atau belanja ke toserba terdekat untuk keperluan sayuran. Ia hanya kurang merasa nyaman berdiam lama-lama di keramaian dan semenjak aplikasi belanja online tercipta, hidupnya terasa jauh lebih mudah. Ia berbeda dengan sekumpulan orang yang tinggal di dalam apartemen berbulan-bulan tanpa kontak dengan manusia lainnya, menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh bungkus mie instan. Ia punya kehidupan, ia tahu untuk menjaga kesehatan, ia berinteraksi dengan manusia. Ia seorang manusia yang aktif.

"Anda semi non-walktif ya?"

Kei mengerutkan dahi. Seminggu tidak bertemu, orang di depannya bertambah aneh dan berbahasa nyeleneh.

"Maksudku, kau irit bicara dan jarang terlihat hehe," sambungnya ketika ia sadari orang tinggi di depannya memberi pandangan kesulitan, meminta penjelasan.

Ia sedikit merasa aneh pada perubahan singkat akan cara bicara formal-non formal pria kecil tersebut.

"Dapat dari mana istilah itu?"

"Oh. Aku dapat dari teman kuliah satu jurusan. Namanya Kageyama. Kita anak teknik banyak belajar kosa kata susah dan unik memang fufufu," Ia masih sibuk menghitung uang kembalian.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa sedikit berbagi. Tenang. Aku _free style_ kalau masalah membagi ilmu. _No bill no pay_. Oh. Sebulanan ini aku juga aktif di komplek perumahan ini. Suka nongkrong di dekat pertokoan, makanya wajahku sudah diketahui banyak orang. Kecuali kau sih, soalnya non-walkative, jarang keluar rumah dan irit bicara hehehe. Jadi jangan merasa heran kalau nanti-nanti sering berjumpa dengan wajah ini ya,"

Menjelaskan kenapa Kei kembali bertemu dengannya.

"Maksudmu _talk-active_?"

"Eh?" Matanya berkedip dua kali dengan cepat. Wajah cerianya perlahan luntur oleh kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu menahu soal walktive, tapi kalau yang kau maksud aktif berbicara, itu _talk active._ _Talk_. _Active_." Kei sengaja mengejanya lengkap pelafalan yang ia rasa cukup jelas.

"..."

"..."

"AH!" Beberapa detik bergeming, pria kecil itu berseru dengan tiba-tiba, membuat telinga Kei seakan kemasukan serangga.

"Benaar! Maksudku _talk active_! Woaaah si Kageyama itu pasti salah pelafalan. A-hahaha. Sudah kubilang _talk active_ , dia tetep ngeyel kemarin. Ckckk. Ah. I-ni kembaliannya."

Tangannya sedikit gemetar gugup. Pertemuan kali ini Kei merasa puas. Entah karena telah melihat si pengantar cerewet kelabakan karena ketahuan salah dan ia merasa menang. Kei memegang cup berisi daging sapi asapnya dengan santai dan menerima kembalian.

"Terima kasih. Kalau boleh aku menyarankan, kau bisa menemukan kamus Jepang-Inggris di toserba berwarna putih kuning di perempatan jalan. Atau _download_ saja aplikasinya ada di _playstore_ ,"

"A-haha. Kau jago bahasa Inggris rupanya. Tidak heran berkacamata. A-akan kupertimbangkan! Silakan dinikmati!"

Sembilan puluh derajat ia membungkuk, kemudian berjalan tergesa, menyalakan motor sekuternya dan secepat kilat hilang ditelan jarak.

Ia benar-benar jago mengegas.

"Uwaaah Tsukishima Kei bisa tersenyum juga rupanya,"

Koutarou berdiri di depan pintu pagar, memandangnya takjub, Keiji di belakangnya tidak berkata apapun.

Kei menaikkan sebelah alis kanannya. Koutarou mendekat, menepuk pundaknya dengan tegap.

"Bagus! Apa pria kecil tadi begitu menarik? Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau, tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin AC dinginmu dulu," Tanpa meminta izin, pria berkepala tiga itu memasuki rumah Kei, berteriak kalau ia mengambil air dingin di dalam kulkas. Kei masih berdiri, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Koutarou berpikir demikian. Menggelikan.

"Apa kita ada janji sebelumnya?" ia bertanya karena seingatnya mereka bertiga belum membuat kesepakatan untuk bertemu di siang ini.

"Maaf kami datang mendadak. Ada keperluan mendesak dari kantor. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan,"

Kei sejatinya tidak merasa demikian karena ini Akaashi Keiji, meskipun ia sedikit keki pada sosok satunya lagi.

"Tidak sama sekali. Silakan masuk," Keiji tersenyum, berterima kasih.

"Pria kecil itu sepertinya masih muda,"

"Huh?"

"Si pengantar yang tadi lari terbirit-birit?"

Kei ber oh ria. "Sepertinya dia seorang mahasiswa,"

"Hmmm…"

"Apa?" Kei menengok mendengar gumaman khas pria bermata sendu di sampingnya.

"Apa?"

"...Bokuto-san di depan pagar tadi berbicara hal yang tidak kumengerti…"

"Oh. Ini pertama kalinya Bokuto-san melihatmu tersenyum. Jadi dia sedikit berlebihan. Abaikan saja,"

"Dan Akaashi-san…"

"Hm?"

"Tidak. Tolong lupakan perkataanku,"

Kei membelakangi Keiji, berniat membuka mulutnya kembali tetapi ia mengurungkannya. Mereka berjalan ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Koutarou yang sedang mencicipi puding.

Pop-out pesan dari Keiji mengenai makanan bergizi membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ia balas cepat, berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan asupan makanan baik masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke kanan, pada tiga cup ramen instan yang telah kosong. Kedatangan Koutarou dan Keiji lusa lalu membawa pekerjaan lain yang harus ia kerjakan, dan ketika itu terjadi, ia akan lupa mengenai makanan empat sehat dan lima sempurnanya. Tidak sering, tetapi Kei dua kali pernah radang tenggorokan dan infeksi saluran pencernaan. Terima kasih Bokuto Kutarou mengenai wanti-wantinya yang kini akan selalu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Kei kini pindah untuk berselancar, mencari pesanan yang bisa di antar di restoran terdekat. Daging cincang dan sup tahu mungkin pilihan tepat.

Drrt

-Hinata Shōyo

 _Daging sapinya kosong. Apa anda mau menggantinya pakai ayam?_

Kei bergeming beberapa saat. Siapa Hinata Shōyo? Dan tersadar dalam detik berikutnya kemudian mengetik dua hurup dengan cepat.

 _Ok_.

Ia meneruskan peng-codingan, tidak menyadari waktu yang berjalan sampai perutnya memberontak meminta perhatian.

Empat puluh menit ia telah menunggu bel rumahnya berbunyi. Kei ambil ponselnya dan melihat pada pesan di dalam aplikasi.

 _Maaf kalau terlambat. Hujannya deras sekali! Tapi saya akan kesana. Tenang saja! 16.30_

Kei melepas _headphone_ -nya dan ia mendengar berisik suara hujan, ia berjalan, mengintip dari tirai dan benar saja, hujan teramat deras sampai jalanan banjir semata kaki. Ia tengok pohon tomatnya, mendapati kalau beberapa buahnya jatuh. Mungkin karena berat hujan atau ia yang terlalu matang.

Sesosok manusia turun dari sebuah motor sekuter, terbungkus jas hujan plastik berwarna biru ngejreng. Kei berpikir untuk mengunci ganda pintunya sebelum wajah kecil polos mengintip dari balik kupluk yang membungkus bulat kepalanya.

Bel berbunyi nyaring, Kei nyaris berlari.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Aku sudah berusaha tapi hujannya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi ugh,"

Kei memerhatikan badan kecil itu basah kuyup seperti anak kucing jalanan. Sebuah kresek transparan berisi kotak besar ia terima, basah oleh air di sana-sini.

"Dalamannya aman kok. Aku jamin!"

Kei menengok ke dalam rumah, melihat angka pada jam, memikirkan _deadline_ pekerjaan dan hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

Ia tatap kembali pemuda yang masih memakai helm di depannya, gemetar seperti orang meriang.

"Maaf mengganggu,"

"Silakan duduk,"

Shouyo menyahut dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa dekat lemari kaca transparan.

"Uwaah...kau memang penyuka dinosaurus yaa. Satu, dua, tiga, empat-berapa puluh figure yang kau koleksi? Ini pasti mahal sih."

Kei melirik, sedikit siaga takut-takut terjadi suatu hal buruk pada dua puluh lebih koleksiannya, tapi sepertinya si pemuda kecil itu cukup sopan untuk tidak menyentuh lemari barang sesenti pun.

"Ah. Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan,"

"Tidak masalah,"

Shouyo mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, memakai handuk yang diberikan oleh Kei, kemudian meminum teh hangatnya. Sayup dia mendengar Shouyo mengatakan kalau handuknya wangi. Kei membuka makan malamnya dan memerhatikan isi yang rapi, tidak berantakan. Ia lirik lewat ujung mata, manusia yang duduk sembari mengamati rumah yang baru ia masuki.

"Kau mengambil pesanan saat hujan begini?"

"Hmm… Awalnya hanya gerimis tapi saat aku keluar dari restoran, hujan menampar wajahku. Hehehe. Maaf kalo makanannya sudah dingin."

"Aku punya microwafe. Tidak masalah," Kei mendengar hoo panjang dan ucapan bersyukur.

Mereka terdiam dalam kecanggungan. Kei sejujurnya tidak masalah, ia terbiasa, tetapi lain hal dengan pemuda kecil itu. Ia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

"Tsukishima-san, anu…"

"..."

"Oh! Boleh kupanggil dengan nama? Aku bingung harus memanggil apa," Shouyo terkekeh, menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Silakan," balas Kei, mengambil piring lebar dan mangkuk.

"Aku Hinata Shouyo." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu. Tertera di aplikasi,"

" sekali, terima kasih. Terkadang orang tidak memerhatikan hal sepele seperti itu. Aku terharu. Ah. Boleh pinjam toiletnya? Aku kebelet pipis,"

Kei berpikir, menatap microwafe yang sedang menghangatkan sup tahunya. Shouyo berjalan setengah berlari tepat satu detik setelah Kei mempersilakan.

Mereka bercengkerama setelahnya, tentu saja Shouyo yang mendominasi. Ia berkata bahwa rumah Kei jauh dari kuman, lantainya kesat dan langit-langitnya tanpa sarang laba-laba. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan apato kecil yang ia sewa.

Kei mendapatkan informasi yang tidak ingin ia tahu mengenai status mahasiswa semester tiga, adiknya yang digadang-gadang sangat manis dan keinginannya untuk menjadi master teknisi yang menciptakan mobil modern bertenaga surya, tetapi kuliah dan belajar memang tidak mudah seperti membalikan telapak tangan.

Shouyo berkata ia mendapatkan banyak pengalaman baru semenjak ia menjadi pengantar pesanan. Memergoki orang berpacaran, orang tua pendek yang galak dan seorang wanita cantik berkacamata yang terlihat seperti bos mafia.

Kei ingin meneruskan pekerjaannya tetapi ia tidak bisa mempercayakan rumahnya pada orang yang tidak ia kenal. Maka ia duduk di sana, hanya mendengarkan, sesekali menyahut atau menggeleng ketika ditanya apa ia mengenali pria berkepala pelontos yang menyukai si wanita mafia atau orang berjambul bermata sipit yang senang memanggilnya chibi-chan.

"Kapan-kapan kuajak jalan-jalan. Nanti kuperlihatkan rumah-rumah mereka. Skuterku kuat menampung orang tinggi kok. Omong-omong berapa tinggimu?"

"Seratus delapan puluh delapan,"

"Yappari! Aku bertaruh pada diriku sendiri kalau tinggi badanmu di atas seratus delapan puluh lima. Woaaah...tidak bisa kupercaya."

"..."

"Hmm… Bukan iri atau apa ya, tapi aku khawatir kaki panjangmu tidak cukup muat kalau duduk di atas skuter."

"Aku malah terkejut kakimu bisa sampai di pijakan motor,"

"H-hah? Jangan meledek ya mentang-mentang tinggi!" Shouyo bersungut malu dan kesal yang tidak Kei balas dengan sepatah katapun.

Ia perhatikan diluar yang kini menyisakan gerimis kecil. Hal sama dilakukan oleh Shouyo dan menyadari hal tersebut, ia pamit, berterima kasih telah bersedia menampungnya. Kei bukan seorang monster tidak bernurani. Lagi pula, Shouyo sudah repot-repot mengantar pesanan di tengah hujan lebat walaupun memang itu semua sudah menjadi pekerjaannya.

Ia sedikit terkejat oleh suara klakson yang mengarah padanya. Kei menghela napas. Entah bersyukur karena manusia berisik itu telah pergi atau rumahnya yang kembali sepi. Ia mendadak merasa enggan untuk kembali bekerja.

Frekuensi bertemu mereka bertambah hari demi harinya di setiap sore di jam lima. Sesungguhnya Kei tidak terlalu keberatan karena pesanan yang ia terima selalu dalam keadaan rapi dan Shouyo dalam beberapa hal tidak semenyebalkan Koutarou. Awalnya ia berpikir mereka adalah kakak beradik mengingat hobinya yang sama-sama tidak bisa diam. Tetapi Shouyo sedikit berbeda. Mungkin karena ia seorang mahasiswa yang masih belum bisa mengatur emosi, maka Kei bisa lebih bertoleransi meskipun dalam takaran sedikit.

Selipan cerita-ceritanya tidak pernah absen. Waktu untuk bertransaksi yang awalnya hanya butuh tiga menit berubah menjadi lima menit. Mereka tidak bercengkerama di dalam rumah karena menyadari bahwa Shouyo kesana untuk mengantar pesanan yang lain. Kei menyadari perubahan yang terjadi. Ia hanya diam. Mengikuti arus dan tidak mencoba untuk menarik diri.

Fakta bahwa ia senang ketika melihat kepala oranye itu menengadah saat berbicara dengannya tidak bisa ia sanggah.

Shouyo terkadang membawa minuman isotonik, berkata bahwa ia senang berbagi dengan para pelanggan. Bintang lima adalah nyawanya. Kei tidak pernah memberinya penilaian lebih rendah dari pada itu.

"Tsukishima-san? Halo?"

Kei berkedip, mendapati wajah bingung Shouyo dan mata besar yang bersih, seperti bayi. Kei membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Sampai mana tadi?

"Jadi? Mau kuajak berkeliling komplek? Kemarin 'kan aku sudah berjanji,"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

Shouyo menjentrikan jari. "Mencari udara segar! Kau akan suka. Rumahmu memang tidak sumpek tapi udara sore di komplek ini benar-benar bagus. Aku pernah berkeliling sampai lima kali, bahkan anjing di ujung sana sudah kelelahan untuk menggonggong hahahaha,"

Shouyo selalu mengatakan hal-hal gila yang tidak terprediksi. Dia sok dekat dan tidak malu tertawa terbahak sampai kerongkongannya terlihat. Kei berusaha keras untuk tidak melongo karena itu bukan gayanya. Tetapi ia selalu terperangah, Shouyo bahkan sampai menepuk pundaknya untuk menyadarkan lamunannya.

Ia mendengar skuter menyala, seperti orang batuk. Shouyo telah duduk, menyuruhnya berdiri dari kejauhan dan menepuk jok belakang yang kecil.

Tidak mungkin.

Ia harusnya menolak, membuat alasan. Tetapi tarikan Shouyo pada lengannya berhasil membuat pantatnya duduk dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya. Kepala oranye tanpa helm itu berada di bawah dagunya. Rambutnya sesekali menggelitik bagian hidung pria berkacamata itu.

"Mengejutkan. Kakimu ternyata tidak terseret-seret ya!"

Kei menatap kedua kakinya yang mengangkang lebar. Sial.

"Aku bisa langsung berdiri kalau-kalau kau tidak bisa menahan beban,"

"Oi. Aku tidak selemah itu!"

Dua tahun kebelakang, Kei tidak pernah sekalipun berkeliling. Tidak pernah naik kendaraan beroda dua, tidak pernah bercengkerama santai dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya selama satu bulan lamanya. Ia membatasi diri demi zona nyaman. Dan kini ia keluar, bersama seseorang yang memiliki pelafalan bahasa Inggris yang buruk.

Shouyo membunyikan klakson dan meneriakan nama Tanaka-san pada orang berkepala pelontos yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Ia balik berteriak.

Tangannya mencengkeram baju Shouyo ketika ban menggeleng jalanan berundak bernama polisi tidur. Shouyo benar-benar menganggapnya seperti hikikomori tidak tahu dunia. Ia tahu apa itu polisi tidur. Tidak ada gonggongan anjing. Komplek perumahannya tidak begitu ramai mengingat waktu yang menjelang malam dan ia yakin orang-orang memiliki pekerjaan diluar.

Ia temukan hijau lain selain rumput di halaman rumah, pohon berbentuk telur dan air mancur. Shouyo berkata itu adalah rumah si wanita mafia. Kei bahkan tidak menyuarakan pikirannya, lantas dari mana Shouyo tahu dia sedang merasa penasaran.

Kei biasanya tidak akan merasa nyaman. Ia sedikit malu, dibonceng anak kecil dan badan tingginya pasti akan terlihat mencolok. Tetapi orang di depannya tertawa renyah seperti tidak punya beban. Ia ingat pertama kali bertemu senyum itu. Kei temukan sensasi berbeda lebih dari ketika ia berhasil membuat rumus-rumus rumit yang memakan waktu seharian.

Shouyo menawarkan diri untuk mengajaknya keluar gerbang tetapi Kei menolak, menggunakan pekerjaan dan waktu yang sudah petang. Mereka berhenti di depan pagar putih rumahnya.

Kei turun, lengkap dengan bento malam yang ia pesan dalam sebuah kresek.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan?"tanya Shouyo berapi-api.

"Lumayan kalau kau berhenti berteriak-teriak seperti monyet yang bergelantungan,"

"Eeey itu namanya semangat, pak." Kei lihat pria kecil di depannya menggosok-gosok hidung bangga. Ia tidak paham ada orang yang senang disamakan dengan monyet.

"Kalau kau mau berkeliling lagi, jangan sungkan. Anggap saja sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena bintang lima," Kei menggumam, berkata terserah.

"Karena aku telah mengantar si pemilik rumah yang irit bicara ini dengan selamat, aku pergi dulu. Besok ada kelas pagi. Ugh dosennya Ukai-sensei lagi,"

"Hei,"

Shouyo berlari memasuki teras dan mengambil helmnya di atas meja, kemudian bergegas menyalakan mesin motor.

"Ya? Apa?"

Kei terdiam agak lama, memerhatiakn wajah bulat terbungkus helm. Ia menutup pintu pagar perlahan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memesan pesanan?"

"Hmmm… Kalau pesananmu menyangkut di akunku, aku yang akan mengantarkan?"

"Kalau aku memesan Hinata Shouyo. Apa dia akan datang?"

Shouyo berpikir lama, menatap lamat pada Kei yang wajahnya kini jauh lebih melunak.

"Yaaa aku akan mengantarkan diriku. Eh? Hmmm terdengar aneh. Mengantarkan diriku sendiri," Shouyo tertawa. Ia lihat Kei tersenyum di ujung bibirnya.

"Apa kau sudah mulai tidak _non-talk active_?"tanya Shouyo hati-hati. Kei membalas,

"Aku bukan non-talk active. Mungkin selective,"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa harus kuajarkan?"

Shouyo terkekeh. "Boleh-boleh saja,"

.

.

.

.

end

Hinata Shouyo nya anggun begini yaak wkwkwk


End file.
